


how to go about saying 'yes'

by seasaltslumber (93rdfragment)



Series: Triumph [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/seasaltslumber
Summary: At an important moment in their lives, Jaemin recollects the many times Renjun answers him with 'challenge accepted'. He doesn't expect Renjun to say it again in this context. But maybe he should have guessed that.





	how to go about saying 'yes'

“Challenge accepted!”

Silence permeates the rooftop after the joyous outburst. The sounds of Seoul’s night population hum distantly from below. Jaemin stares stunned for a moment at Renjun’s beautiful smile. The tears, he assumes are happy, get him to move and laugh at precious memories resurfacing.

“You always say that.”

\---

A little boy shakes another boy’s hand, staring determinedly at the wide grin. “Challenge accepted.”

“Great!” The boy with the grin lets go and faces the empty swing seat meters away from them. When he counts down to zero, they both run for it. The little boy falls behind, losing as the other boy reaches it seconds before he does.

“No fair. Your legs are longer.” He pouts, crossing his arms and tucking his head into his chin. “I want to sit on the swing...”

The other boy pauses at his rejoicing and stares awkwardly at the sight of his newfound playmate. An idea comes upon him and he starts rejoicing again. This time, he’s dancing around the little boy and making the other move until he was standing behind his seated playmate. He pushes the other while teasing, “You’re so slow. You should practice running faster.”

“You!” The little boy doesn’t get to say much because he’s going up, up, up and he’s feeling the exhilaration from playing on the swing. His sadness dissolves into fits of laughter as he gets pushed.

“My name is Na Jaemin!” The boy that’s pushing shouts as his playmate is high up in the air. “What’s yours?”

The little boy looks back at Jaemin and smiles brightly. As he comes back down, he replies, “Huang Renjun! Nice to meet you!”

\---

Renjun narrows his eyes at Jaemin. “Challenge accepted.”

Jaemin snickers with youthful mirth as he ambles behind the gangly, annoyed preteen. They walk over to a group of children playing at the jungle gym. His footsteps stop a good distance away while Renjun continues to walk over. A grin stretches his cheeks as Renjun shoots him a glare before turning away again.

“Excuse me,” Renjun tries to catch the children’s attention, an awkward air about him. He stills as one by one the children turn to look with curious gazes. His teeth gnaw at his inner cheek and he asks in a timid voice, “May I join you?”

The children stare for a moment before looking at each other. One of the boys shrug and the rest follow suit. A girl hanging on top of the jungle gym smiles, “You can be it, unnie!”

“Unnie,” Jaemin falls to the ground in laughter and Renjun stomps over to him and kicks his butt. The pain doesn’t stop Jaemin’s amusement. He laughs and laughs even as Renjun leaves him behind and tears escape his eyes. He wills himself to stop laughing when he hears bubbly shouts and Renjun’s giggles.

Jaemin pushes his body to sit up and marvels at the sight of Renjun playing well with the children. Forget that the children thought his friend is a girl. Forget that he challenged Renjun to play with them. It’s always easy to tease Renjun. In the end, Jaemin is soft-hearted for his friend anyway so he joins Renjun in playing with the children all afternoon.

\---

“Challenge accepted,” Renjun replies as he drags Jaemin through the crowd.

Jaemin stumbles, wondering how his friend keeps thinking that anything he asks is a challenge. He giggles as his feet catches up to Renjun’s pace. His simple request of eating ice cream after long hours of studying seems to have turned into something more. No complaints come from him as long as he gets some rest. High school is tough. Dealing with Renjun is tougher.

Groans fall from both of their lips as they complain about a brain freeze.

\---

Renjun smirks as he takes the book from Jaemin’s grip. “Challenge accepted.”

Socked feet pad across the small studio room until Renjun sits on the lone couch and opens the book to the first page. Jaemin stares from the bottom bunk bed. He should have known commenting on Renjun’s streak of never finishing books would be taken as a challenge. Most things between them eventually become so.

Jaemin recounts his suggestion to live together near the university was responded to in the same manner. Renjun sparks fun into his life with his honest and quirky way of living. Yet, they find comfort in each other as well. His most relaxed moments are spent with Renjun, whatever they might be doing. He hopes life continues to give him the wondrous gift of remaining in Renjun’s life.

“I was reading that, you know.” Jaemin playfully sighs, hugging his stuffed toy. He doesn’t feel any annoyance even when Renjun sticks his tongue out. He just laughs a little before taking a nap.

\---

There’s a brief, stunned pause before Renjun whispers, “Challenge accepted.”

Jaemin laughs, amused at how his dumb ‘I challenge you to be my boyfriend’ actually worked. He kisses away the pout on Renjun’s lips, absolutely overjoyed. The warmth of his feelings overcome the cold winter air even as they slowly move apart. He smiles, cheeks hurting, and gives into the urge of kissing all over Renjun’s face.

“You are the one person in my whole world that makes me this happy,” Jaemin whispers as he kisses Renjun’s forehead.

\---

“I should have known you would accept my proposal like that.” Jaemin rolls his eyes before kissing the ring he slipped onto Renjun’s finger moments before. The fairy lights inside their tent illuminate Renjun’s laughing face beautifully. Jaemin moves from kissing the promise ring to kissing Renjun’s happy tears away, even as his own eyes sting from joy.

“Got a problem with that?” Renjun pushes Jaemin’s shoulder lightly.

Before Jaemin can reply, a kiss renders him speechless. His hands cling onto Renjun, his most precious person. Laws may prevent them from marrying but they have their promise. He smiles dumbly at Renjun as they take a moment to breathe. “No. No problem at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I had fun writing this. Hopefully, this gets me going to finish the other renmin wip I've been mulling over.


End file.
